Murder, With a Side of Fries Please
by beaglelvr93
Summary: The sequel to Sick! Bones and Booth go to Cape Cod for a case. But when the killer's MO matches the long dead  Howard Epps', things start to spin out of control. Who is Frank? Can Angel help them solve the case? Can Bones stay out of trouble? Review plz!
1. Go gossip wildly, we have a case!

Here is the start to the sequel of Sick. Enjoy! I don't own Bones, but reviews are my life.

Beagle

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Oh BOOOOONNNNNNEEEEESSSSSSS!!!" Special Agent Seeley Booth yelled as he took the steps into the Jeffersonian Med-Co lab three at a time, case file in hand.

"BON-" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut up? I'm right here! You scared the heck out of Angel, and she barked, which scared Zach and he dropped the skull he was working on, which scared Angela so that she dropped her sketch book, which... Oh never mind!!! You get the idea. Now, what is so important that you have to --" The infuriated anthropologist trailed off at the sight of the folder in his hand. "A case!? But you just dropped me off two seconds ago!"

Booth was giving her a full blown charm smile. "Yes Bones, a case. I forgot about it after we got out of Cullen's. Now go pack your bags, were going to the Cape!"

"WHAT?? I cant leave! I am in the middle of identifyin--"

"A bunch of VERY old dead people, yes i know. Cullen's ordered me to. AND I have the authorization to DRAG your a$$ to Cape Cod if you refuse."

"Wait, Cape Cod? You mean all the way up to Massachusetts? That... how long? And don't threaten me! I can shoot you, you know."

"We might be there a little over a week. And you don't have a-" he trailed off as she waved the gun in his face. "Were the hell did you get that?"

"Cullen" she said smugly.

"Cul-... Wha- ... No. I'M the one with the gun. That's not-...NO!"

"Yesssss. Now. I am going to go work..."

"Nope! Go gossip wildly with Ange before I pick you up at 7. Pack a bathing suit!" he yelled over his shoulder, on his way out the door.

"BOOTH IM NOT GOING!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"FINE!!!!"

"BRENNAN!!!! Did Booth just come in here and tell you to bring a bathing suit? Where are you and the stud muffin going this time??"

Bones sighed again. She glanced at the time. (3:00) . This was going to be the longest 4 hours of her life.

BBBBBBBBBBB

**REVIEW OR I SHALL SET MY GARDEN GNOMES ON YOU**


	2. Car rides and bad dreams

I live on the Cape, Falmouth to be exact.! R&R!

btw, Ive been on the drive from Falmouth to DC, so I know how horribly long it is. I don't own Bones. Those people with lots of money do.

Bones sighed for the 17th time in the last 10 minutes. _God I must be bored, I'm counting my sighs. And I don't even believe in God!!!_ She sighed again, just at the thought.

"Will you PLEASE stop sighing! Its driving me crazy..." Booth shot at her.

"BOOTH! IM BORED OUT OF MY MIND!! And I had to sit through HOURS of Ange asking me if I was going to do anything exciting on this little 'trip' and she wouldn't listen to a WORD I said!!"

"Where did you pick up that saying?"

"What? Oh, from Ange." she said.

"So, any ideas on the case?" Booth questioned eagerly.

"I've looked at the file, and the pictures are really bad, but I can tell we have a male, approx. 30-35. Possibly sailer. Other than that, I need to see the remains. Cause of death? Hold on... Shyt."

"What?" Booth asked, alarmed.

"It's Epps' MO."

"WHAT? Ok, you made a mistake, Epps is dead Bones..."

"Booth. I. Don't. Make. Mistakes." She said slowly and carefully. " I've dealt with Epps before, I know his style. He is also telling me to back off or else..."

"How do you know that?" Booth asked, amazed at how she could tell all this. Even after years of working with her, his Bones still amazed him.

Sigh. "The victim is male, approx. 30-35, sailer..." she repeated, staring at him.

"Yeah, you said that..."

"Booth! It is supposed to look like Sully! And I bet any other bodies we find will resemble the rest of the team, maybe even dad and Russ, and by the time we are done, he assumes I will be dead too." She said, exasperated.

"Wow. For someone who puts no stock whatsoever in psychology, _THAT_ right there was _COMPLETELY_ gut, babe." He grinned at her, flashing the smile reserved for her.

All he got was a raised eyebrow. "Ahem. Sorry about the 'babe'. Purely reflex." They sat in silence for a while until Booth said.

"Ok Bones, only... 5 hours left until we reach Boston, where we are staying the night, then driving the two hours down to Falmouth, where all the action is."

"Alright Booth, I-I..." she trailed off as a huge yawn escaped her lips.

"Its ok Bones, get some sleep."

a couple hours later

Booth glanced over at Brennan's sleeping form. Angel was lying on the floor at her feet. _God she is beautiful._ He had long since given up on keeping un-partner-like thoughts out of his head about Bones. She was, after all, HIS Bones. He would give anything to--

Booth was jolted out of his daydream by a small whimper from Bones. He looked over worriedly, and saw that she was crying in her sleep, breathing heavily, her eyes darting this way and that under their closed lids, and muttering something about "No...Nooo...Not him. anybody but him. Please..." Booth was shocked. Did this mean she didn't like him? At the same time he was worried, so he pulled the SUV over to the side of the road.

Brennan's Dream

She was back in the car, buried. Bones started breathing heavily once she realized it, and then remembered something. Hodgins! Diving into the back seat, she saw that it was not Hodgins, but Booth who was with her. She whimpered. He was dead.

Just then the airbags exploded, and the dirt came rushing in. Someone grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the surface. That is when she saw who was holding her arm, it was Epps. "No...Noooo...Not him. Anybody but him. Please..." Epps grinned wickedly and then let go of her arm. Bones fell backwards, and just before she hit the ground, a shout of "BONES" brought her back to earth.

End of Dream

"BONES!!" Booth shouted, and Brennan woke with a start, panting heavily and looking around wide-eyed and fearfully. Angel licked her face.

When she met Booth's gaze, he looked into her eyes and was surprised at what he saw there. She looked like a caged animal, he saw fear, hurt, and sadness in her eyes. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear, and rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Its ok Bones. Its ok. I'm here now, no one can hurt you."

"Noooo..." She murmured. "You were dead...dirt...closing in...Epps. He.. he let me go . . . I was falling... You didn't. Couldn't save me." she continued to mumble incoherently, crying and shaking.

Booth's eyes were wide with fear. _How many of these nightmares does she have? Why didn't she mention them to me?_ "Bones, I'm here now, I can save you, Its ok. Bones... Temperance, look at me..."

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Calm down, slow your breathing, its ok..." Bones took a gulp of air, and squeezed her eyes shut. She took deep breaths, and her breathing slowed a bit, but not enough for Booth. "Don't argue with me on this." Bones was about to ask what he was talking about when he pulled her to him so that her head was on his chest, buried in his large FBI sweatshirt. This took Bren by surprise, but as soon as she got over the initial shock, a feeling of great tiredness, comfort, warmth and safety swept over her.

Booth sighed when he felt her breathing return to normal, and then grow steady and slow as she fell asleep. They were only a few minutes outside of Boston, so Booth carefully picked up his partner and placed her in the passengers seat again, and then drove on to the hotel. Once there, he checked in to the room, which had one king bed, and layed her down on it. Angel hopped up onto one of the squishy lazy-boy chairs that were littered around the small room. Her 'working dog' vest allowed her to stay in the room with them, courtesy of Hodgins.

Not even bothering to remove his jacket, Booth climbed under the covers with his 'partner' and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form.

In her sleep, Bones snuggled closer to Booth, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Booth chuckled to himself. _I never would have taken Bones as a snuggler. Not that I'm complaining..._ he added as she unconsciously wrapped an arm around his stomach. _ I am the luckiest man alive. I don't care at this point if she kicks my butt in the morning... _ and Booth too, was a victim to sleep before long.


	3. Snuggling and nightmares

Hello peoples. Heeerrrreees more. Review please! I don't own Bones.

BBBBBBBBBB

Dr. Temperance Brennan woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, breathing as if she had just outran a charging bull. She looked around wildly, and when realizing that she was not, in fact, in a car buried under ground, drew her knees to her chest and sighed, covering her face with her hands.

Booth saw the whole thing, after being startled awake by Brennan's sudden movement.

"You ok Bones?" he asked uncertainly. Her head whipped around to stare at him. He was surprised when she whimpered.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm scared to sleep. Whenever I do, you end up dead, and... and..." she sobbed, unable to continue.

"Hey, shhhhhh. Its ok. How long have you had these dreams?" Booth questioned after he had pulled her into his lap and began to rub her back reassuringly.

"Since...the moment I got out of that car." Bones sniffed. "I know that it's been a few months, but..." she sighed. "The only way I sleep with out REALLY bad dreams is when I am COMPETLEY exhausted. Thats why I stay at the lab so much. I've even gone days without sleep. And now with Epps..." she trailed off.

"Bones, I think you are wrong about Epps. He dropped from my hand, we saw him die. Hell, YOU saw him die too. There is no way he is back." Booth said warningly.

"We shall see about that, now won' t we. Want to bet on it?"

"You know I can't... but I guess winner buys dinner isn't that bad..."

"I'm sorry Booth! I forgot, in Vegas..." she stammered.

" 'S 'okay Bones..." Booth said with a yawn. "Lets get back to sleep before I win this bet..."

He received a punch in the chest from Bones. "We'll see. I'm gonna win anyways..." Bones yawned back, after curling up beside Booth and unconsciously snuggling into his side. She missed it when he gave her a 'charm' smile and a contented sigh as they went back to sleep.

Slowly Brennan opened her eyes, and found that she had shifted in her sleep. She was lying sprawled on top of Booth, her head resting her arms which were crossed on his chest. Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, she stiffened up.

_I'm too dam tired and comfortable to think right now..._ she thought, and relaxed again. A few minutes later, Booth woke up as well. He wondered vaugly what the weight on his chest was, and opened one eye. He saw Bones staring off into space somewhere, eyes barely open as she struggled to stay awake.

Booth smiled when he saw who it was, and opened both eyes. "Morning Bones."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh. Morning to you too. We should probably

hit the road."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "You've been hanging around Ange WAY too much. Alright, lets go. You might want to get off of me..." he added with a smirk, glancing down.

I know that this is short and pure fluff, there will be more case stuff in the next chap, this is just to tide you over. KEEP REVEIWING


	4. Chaos, Abandonment, and a car for Bones

My last name is Hiltz, and I'm not kidding about the Hiltz Hotel. We don't know who the people are that run it, but it's kinda cool.

I don't own Bones.

Please, please review. I put up 3 chaps today, and got 10 reviews on 425 hits. I have anonymous reviews allowed, so what's your excuse?

BBBBBBBBBB

They stumbled sleepily out to the SUV and took off for Falmouth. After 10 minutes or so of driving, Booth pulled off the highway to get a coffee. He was about to ask Bones if she wanted one, when he glanced over to see her and Angel curled up in the passenger's seat, fast asleep.

"Bones, Bones, Bones..." Booth muttered to himself, smiling. He got his coffee and then pulled back onto the highway.

BBBBBBBBBB

"Bones." Booth said, shaking her slightly. "Bones, wake up! We are here."

"Five minutes." she moaned, shutting her eyes tight and tightening her hold on Angel.

"Bones, your squishing the dog. Come on, get up and I'll get you a coffee." One eye opened at that.

"Black?"

"Sure, but you'd better be up when I get back!"

"Yes, dad."

"Good girl." She punched him in the arm. As Booth walked away to put the suitcases in the room, Bones looked up to see the name of the hotel they were staying at. The Hiltz hotel. Looking across the street, she saw a sign for 'Falmouth Harbor, Pier 37'. Groaning, Brennan pushed herself into an upright position and released the wriggling beagle, who hopped down and sprinted after Booth's retreating back. A man in a hooded sweatshirt walked down the street.

_Something about him is familiar... _she thought and just as she was about to follow the man, Booth came back.

"What's up Bones?" he asked, after seeing her puzzled face. He handed her her coffee.

"That guy... never mind." she muttered, guzzling the hot drink.

"What? You can tell me..." Booth prodded.

"Nothing!" she barked at him. A headache was starting to form, so she squeezed her eyes shut and put her head in her hands. _What's wrong with me? Why did I just snap at him? He didn't do anything._ She massaged her temples. _I'm so tired. _Groaning, she looked up at Booth who was standing there as if she had slapped him. She sighed. "I just... feel weird. It's nothing, Booth. I can take care of myself!" she added at seeing the possessive, alpha male glint in his eye.

He didn't say anything, just walked to the driver's side and got in. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and started off for God knows where.

Brennan stood, shocked. _Why did he leave me? _

"Just me and you again, pup." Angel wagged her tail. "De ja vu, hmmmm? Except we didn't do the running this time." Bones said to Angel, who sat next to her in the now deserted parking lot. "Let's go find us a crime scene." Hitching her backpack higher up on her shoulders, the two started off walking down the road, searching for the police station.

BBBBBBBBBB in the car

Booth was hurt. Why had she snapped at him? He was just trying to be nice. He knew she could take care of herself, he just cared. Ok, he had overreacted a bit... but now he just needed to burn off energy.

After an hour of driving in circles, Booth finally realized what he had done. _I left her. She has no way of getting anywhere. I left her. Shyt. She's gonna be pissed. _

He took a U-turn and screeched back to the hotel. When he got there, she was gone.

"Bones! Bones! Angel!!! Where are you?" He yelled to the now busy parking lot. People were starting to stare. He jumped back into the car, and tried her cell phone. Confused when he heard it ringing nearby, Booth looked under the seat and found her phone. "Dammit! Where are you Bones!" Booth started the engine and screeched off to find the police station.

BBBBBBBBBB

Bones and Angel had been walking for miles, when they finally reached town, and the police station. Brennan grabbed two bottles of water from her backpack and sat down in the sheriff's office to wait for his lunch break to end. Pouring one bottle into a dish for Angel, Brennan drank the other while trying to figure out what she was going to say to Booth when she next saw him. _If. If I see him. If he ever comes back. Don't think like that! Of course he will come back..._

"Can I help you?" asked the confused sheriff, who had walked into his office to discover the deep-in-thought anthropologist and lapping beagle.

"Yes! I'm the anthropologist from DC. I heard you had a body."

"Agent Williamson, at your service ma'am. Wait." he said as she started to get up. "Can I see some ID?"

"Of course." she handed him ID's for both her and Angel.

"That seems in order. I take it you want to head out to the scene? I thought you had some sort of cop partner..." asked the sheriff.

"He's busy at the moment. Can you give me a ride? I kind of walked here." asked Brennan, embarrassed.

"Do you need wheels? I can lend you a cop cruiser, if you don't mind driving a blue and white..."

"That would be great! Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means-"

"Just figure out who the body is and I'll be happy." He tossed her a set of keys. "You're all set."

BBBBBBBBBB an hour later, sheriffs office.

Sheriff Williamson looked up when a young man burst through the door of his office.

"Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Bon- Dr. Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan? Did she come here?" he panted, having run in the door.

"Ahhh. Tall, auburn-ish hair, blue eyes, had a dog with her?" he described.

"Yes! Do you know where she is?"

"I sent her out to a crime scene with a cruiser. Are you her cop partner?" explained the man.

"Yeah, that's me. Wait, you let her drive? Gave her her OWN car?" _Dammit! "_Can I have directions to the scene please!" Booth asked. A minute later Booth ran back out of the building with a yellow sticky note in his hand and adrenaline pumping through his veins. _Why did you run off on me Bones?_

BBBBBBBBBB at the crime scene.

Bones crouched down beside the body, which was stuffed in a closet. She had confirmed what she had figured out in the car. Male, age 30 to 35, sailer. Glancing down, she noticed a piece of paper wedged in the man's pelvic bone. Carefully, she removed it, opened it, and read...

_I am not as dead as you think, Tempie. You will be mine. Leave this case alone, or I will shoot your precious boyfriend and puppy. We will be together soon. _

_Love, Epps_

Brennan whimpered. _He's out there, coming for me_. She started to hyperventilate. All of a sudden, the closet was too small. _I have to get out of here. _Images flashed through her head. The Gravedigger. Booth, dead. Epps. Dirt. The car.

Stumbling backwards out of the closet, out of the house, she ignored the concerned voices of her fellow crime scene workers. Once on the front lawn of the traditional beach house, she fell to all fours and emptied the contents of her stomach (which wasn't much). Groaning, she sat back on her heels, head in hands. _I haven't eaten for a good 24 hours..._

"BONES!!" Booth ran over and knelt down beside her. "What happened? Are you ok?" His worried voice filled her head, but she couldn't concentrate on it. She felt the darkness closing in, threatening to engulf her. Finally unable to fight anymore, Brennan passed out in Booth's arms.

"Bones! Come on Bones, wake up here for me. Bones! Someone call 911!" he yelled frantically.

A dog was barking over and over in the background, and an officer ran up to Booth. "Sir! The dog's found another body! There might be a whole bunch down there!" Booth started to order everyone around, telling them to secure the scene until Bones got back. The ambulance came, and Brennan was loaded into it. Amid the chaos, no one noticed a familiar figure fade away into the growing darkness.


	5. Hospitals and kisses

Next chap! I don't own Bones... thank you to everyone for the reviews!

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

She heard voices talking in the background. Opening one eye, she looked around. White. All she could see was white. Opening her other eye she saw that she was in a hospital room. _Again..._

Concentrating on the voices, Brennan could just make out what they were saying.

"Dr. Brennan is going to be ok. She is suffering from stress, lack of food, and lack of sleep. She just needs to rest and get at least 2 meals a day and she will be fine." said an unfamiliar male voice.

"Can I go see her now?" _That's Booth! _she thought.

"Yes, and as soon as she's awake, she can leave. Just make sure she relaxes a bit." said the male voice.

The door to the room opened, and in walked a haggard looking Booth. Brennan closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'll leave you two alone." the doctor started to walk out the door and then stopped. "I almost forgot, there is a dog down in the lobby. I am told she belongs to you."

"Just send her up, Bones will want to see her." Booth said.

"Bones?" asked the confused doctor.

"Um. Dr. Brennan. I meant to say Dr. Brennan." The doctor left. Booth came and sat next to her bed and took her small hand in his. "Oh Bones, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run off. Forgive me and wake up please. Please, I'm sorry. I love you so, so much." Booth said.

Bones almost started crying at the regret, hurt and sadness in his voice.

"Can you hear me, Bones?" he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. "Squeeze my hand Bones. Wake up for me. Please. Please, Bones, squeeze my hand."

With out warning, she tightened her hold on his hand and yanked him to her. Her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck as she pulled him into an intense kiss. Booth sat shell shocked for a minute before he kissed her back just as fiercely. They pulled apart, panting and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Y-your awake!" he gasped, still trying to catch his breath. Her kiss did that to him every time.

Bones snorted. "No shyt, Sherlock." she sighed. "I hadn't kissed you in so long." she murmured as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I know. With the case and everything, we haven't had much time for us. Tell you what. Every chance we get, lets just take a break. Go to the beach, out to dinner, etc. We'll still work the case, just take a bit of relaxation along with it." He said, maneuvering himself so that he was lying on the bed next to her.

"Booth..."

"What is it, Bones?"

Wordlessly, she handed him the note that was still clutched in her fist. As Booth read it, his face turned to anger. When he finished, he swore.

"Shyt! What does this guy want with us?" He growled.

"Well obviously he wants...me. And for us to not work the case."

"That's not happening." Booth said menacingly.

"What's not happening? Us leaving the case or him getting to me?"

"Both. Come here." Booth commanded, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I'm not letting you go again. Your stuck with me." he grinned down at her. Just as he leaned down to kiss her again, the door opened and Angel romped into the room and jumped up on the bed. Booth was the one that growled.

"It's _your_ dam dog." he said, moving off of Brennan and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey girl! How you been?" Brennan asked the excited beagle, pulling her into a hug.

"Apparently she uncovered a few more bodies down at the beach house. I had them secure the scene until you got there. Oh! The doctor said we can leave as soon as you wake up." Booth said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to the scene. I have to pick up my car anyway."

"Your car?"

"Sheriff Williamson lent me a cruiser so that I would have a way of getting around." she explained.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that. Jesus Bones, your not going to need me for anything soon. Got your own car, your own gun, even a dog to find your own dead bodies." Booth was putting on his best I'm-too-cute-for-words-and-you-know-you-can't-resist-this-face look. Brennan countered with one of her own.

Smiling devilishly, she stood in front of him, and her hands moved to his hips as she leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I can think of one thing I'll still need you for..." she whispered, grabbing his earlobe between her teeth and biting gently as her hands moved down towards his belt. Booth's breathing grew ragged. Angel startled them out of their frenzy with a loud bark.

"Right, lets get out of here. We've got a crime scene to get to. Angel! Bones! Come on let's go." Booth quickly walked (awkwardly) out of the room. Angel and Brennan glanced at each other and shrugged, then bolted after Booth.

BBBBBBBBB

Everyone writes 'press the little purple button' at the bottom of their fics. I think the button is blue. SO, press the button, whatever color you think it is, and let me know what you think!


	6. Bodies, Flirting,Exhaustion and Snuggles

BBBBBBBBBBBB at the crime scene, 8 hours later.

Brennan had uncovered 4 more bodies at the beach house. The excavation had taken a good 8 hours, and she had spent the majority of that time on her hands and knees, digging up bones. Angel had scouted the place, but had come up with nothing else. Booth had left a few hours ago to do his 'cop thing' as she called it.

Groaning, Brennan sat back on her haunches. She wasn't trusting her legs to support her right now, so she chose the safer method of staying on the ground.

"Hey Bones, anything new?" asked a (in her opinion) way too cheery Booth. His smiling face immediately grew concerned. "You ok?" he asked, crouching down beside her and discretely giving her a quick kiss. She groaned.

"Boooothhh. We're working. Stop flirting with me." answered a grumpy Brennan.

"I'm not flirting, I'm staking my claim." He whispered into her ear, licking the sensitive spot behind it that he had found she couldn't resist. That earned a glare as he stood up. He through in a charm smile for good measure. "My work day ended..." he glanced at his watch and groaned. "Four hours ago. Want to skip this joint and grab a bite?"

"I don't know what that means..."

"Of course you don't, Bones." He stopped and gave her a once-over. "How long have you been working?"

"Ugg. Since... you left." she answered truthfully, knowing he would see straight through a lie.

"That was 6 hours ago! Your supposed to be taking it easy! Come on, we are LEAVING, going back to the hotel to sleep for a good 8 hours at least."

She remained on the ground.

"That would require you to get up..." he teased.

"I..I can't."

"Why?" asked the confused Agent.

She smiled guiltily up at him. "I'm too weak to move." Booth rolled his eyes, then bent down and picked her up and started to carry her to his SUV. In his arms, Brennan couldn't help but tease him a bit. She nuzzled into him and then licked the pulse point on his neck. Booth let out a growl of desire and almost dropped her.

"I thought you were too weak to move." He growled at her, his voice deep and husky, his eyes midnight-black with desire.

"Hmmmm." she moaned sleepily, settling back into his arms. "I regained some strength. You're very strong, you know. I like it. I said intelligence was soothing once, but being in your arms is just so..." She searched for the word, now rambling on and on. "It's just so relaxing. And I think it's cute how you are all protective of me. It's verrrrryyyy sexy." she mumbled, almost purring in contentment, and then yawning and tightening her arms around his neck.

"Uh, thanks Bones." Booth chuckled. He was quickly discovering that Brennan would say anything if exhausted. _Or drunk..._ he added.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

An hour later, Booth and Brennan were curled up on their bed back at the hotel, just enjoying the warmth of having another body next to them. Bones lay curled on her side, face buried in Booth's neck, her legs tangled up with Booth's, her hands clutching at the front of his shirt as she breathed deeply, in; out; in; out. Booth lay on his side as well, his arms around his partner, holding her close. He was gritting his teeth, the urge to touch her everywhere was flaring up inside him. He tightened his arms around her and snuggled closer, trying to get as much contact with her as possible. _This is so dam frustrating... _he thought, squirming against her, trying to quell his arousal and desire.

"Booth..." she groaned, "What's your problem? Stop moving..." she flipped over so that her back was to him, and her eyes snapped open as she felt his arousal pressing hard into her back.

"See my problem _now?" _He growled huskily, just barely holding onto his self control. He heard her breath hitch, and he knew he had her. "Think you can help me out with my little _problem_?" he whispered seductively into her ear, his breath tickling her neck. He flipped them so that he was on top of her.

"Hmmmm. If you can help me with mine." With that, she flipped them, straddling him, and pulling him to her for a toe-curling, extremely passionate, and hot kiss. Soon they were kissing hungrily, mouths open, tongues battling. They were consumed by the passion. Booth flipped them back and preceded to show her just how much he had missed her over the past few days.


	7. Clones, threats, and a missing beagle

Case stuff in this chap. I hope to have another one up tonight. If not, tomorrow night. I don't own Bones. Review Please please please.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Next day, at the make-shift lab

The six bodies were laying on individual tables in the make-shift lab that had been set up at the Falmouth Hospital. Brennan was pouring over the bodies, muttering to herself and writing notes every once and a while. Booth leaned unnoticed against the door frame of the small room, just watching her work. Bones sighed, took off her gloves, turned around, and ran smack-dab into Booth's chest with a yelp.

"You ok there, Bones?" he chuckled, grabbing her waist so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Want to see what I got so far?"

"Hmmmm." Booth responded, leaning down to kiss her, one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him. She slapped his hand away before he could kiss her and turned so that he wouldn't see her ear-to-ear grin.

"I'm _working_, Booth. Now get your ass over here, I want to show you what I found."

Booth gave her a soulute. "Yes ma'am."

Bones put her hands on her hips and glared at him, which was hard because he was giving her 'the look'. "Stop it!" she said, trying to sound mad and failing miserably. She turned to the bodies. "All victims are caucasion--"

"You mean white?" Interupted Booth.

"Yes, that's what I just said. Like I said, they are all caucasion, found face-down, and killed by a blow to the head with a tire iron. We've got three males, two females." She walked around and pointed to the first body. "Vic one is male, five foot one, and by the deteriation of the metacarples, I'd say he spent a lot of time with tweasers."

Booth coughed to cover a snort of laughter. "Tweasers?"

"Yes. This one resembles Hodgins. Remember the first vic we were sent to find?" she pointed to one of the bodies.

"Yeah, the 'Sully Clone'."

"Hodgins spends his whole day picking up bugs and dirt with tweasers. He's short...er than most people... 5' 1'' is short...so this is our 'Hodgins Clone' " She stopped to pick up a piece of paper from the table. "This is the note found with him. There is a note for each body." She shuddered, and then handed Booth the first note.

_I told you to drop the case, but I can tell you're not listening. This means war, Dr. Brennan. Hope you like the rest of you presents. You will be mine soon._

_Love, Epps_

Booth nodded for her to continue. "Next victim, male, 5 foot 5, white. Other than that, I can only assume that the facial reconstruction will resemble Zack. There are no other distinguishing features." She handed him the note for the 'Zack Clone'.

_You're not going to find me, Dr. Brennan. I am too clever. You killed me once, but you can't do it again... You will be mine VERY soon. _

_Love, Epps_

"Vic 3," she continued. "Is... you."

"Me?" Booth asked.

"Five foot 7, white male, fractures on feet and ribs, broke his right arm when he was 3." she stated.

"Now how the hell do you know that?" asked Booth, rubbing his arm protectivly.

"I saw your x-rays, Booth. I know everything."

"And modest about it too..." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. The note said-

_I wasn't kidding about shooting him._

_Love, Epps_

"Vic four is female, five foot 5, uses her right hand for writing a lot. I found a hair that we can use for DNA matches, and I think it is brown, but I can't tell for sure until Hodgins takes a look. She could have dyed it. So this is basically, our 'Angela Clone'. Here's the note for her."

_Do you know where your puppydog is?_

_Love, Epps_

"Where is Angel, Booth?" asked a concerned Brennan.

"I... I really don't know. She wasn't in the room when we got up this morning, I just figured she let herself out, she does that sometimes." Booth said, just as worried. Tears welled up in Brennan's eyes.

"Hey... shhhhh. She'll show up, I'm sure she's just scouting the town or something..." Booth soothed, wrapping his arms around her. Brennan sniffed, and then pulled her self together.

"Vic five is me."

"You?"

"Five 6, female, white, broke her arm at age of 16..." They leaned in together to look at the note.

_Your mine. _

_Love, Epps_

"So we have Sully, Hodgins, Zack, Angela, you, and me." Booth ticked off on his fingers. "That it??"

"That's all I can tell until we get to a real lab. I'm shipping the bodies today."

"Great! Now let's go to the beach!"

"I have to call the guys first to say that I'm sending them some stuff." Brennan opened up her laptop and plugged in the little camera for the video. Zack popped up on the screen.

"Zack Addy, I live to serve."

"Hey Zack. I'm sending you six bodies by overnight mail. Bugs and soil for Hodgins--"

"Did I hear my name??" asked Hodgins as he elbowed Zack out of the screen.

"Yes, I've got some bugs and dirt--"

"_Soil_."

"Bugs and soil for you to look at. Also, I want whatever you can get off the tire iron and notes. There is a note with each body. Can I talk to Angela alone please?"

"Sure, hold on. ANNNGGGGEEEELLLAAAAA!!!!!" he shouted.

"What?" a muffled voice could be heard in the background.

"Brennan's on the phone!!!!!!!!!"

A loud squeal was heard, and they saw Hodgins cover his ears. A few seconds later, Angela's voice could be heard.

"Off the phone! Leave! I have to talk to Brennan. Go race bugs with Zack-o. Yes, right now. Bye!" Angela's face appeared. "Sweetie!!! Is that Booth in the background?"

"Hey Ange!" they answered in unison. Booth moved closer to the camera.

"Angela, I need your help."

"Anything for you, studmuffin." she answered.

"You see, we are on the Cape. And I want to go swimming, but Bones won't--" he was cut off as Brennan clapped a hand over his mouth and shoved him away. Angela strained to hear their whispered conversation.

"No!" she whispered furiously. "No! Your NOT asking her for help. Don't even THINK about it, mister. I have somewhere else I have to be this afternoon."

"What are you going to do about it? And I'm still trying to convince you, no matter what, so how are you going to punish me, hmmmm??"

She cocked an eyebrow, and then leaned up to whisper something so that Ange couldn't hear. Booth's eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head vigourously, begging her not to do something.

"Ahem. Guys? Do I need to be here??" asked Angela.

"Sorry Ange." said Brennan, returning to the camera after shooting Booth a glare. "There are six bodies coming in. I just want to warn you because chances are, they are going to resemble the guys and us. Epps decided to go copy-cat."

"Ok sweetie. Why won't you go with Booth?"

"I'm going home."

"Ooohhhhh. Have fun honey! Call me to tell me how it goes. How's Angel?"

Brennan's eyes welled up again. "Missing." she sniffed. "We got a note from Epps asking if we knew where she was, so I'm guessing he took her as bait to lure me in. We WILL get him this time. I just know it."

"Good luck sweetie. Bye! Do something I would do!" Angela disconnected.

"I can't believe you threatened to not sleep with me." Booth said, sounding thouroughly depressed.


	8. Angel's Story

Hope you like! This is a filler chap to explain what happened to Angel. Some people were concerned about our crime-fighting beagle pup, so I can assure you, she'll be ok. Review! And I don't own Bones.

_**Angel's Story from her POV**_

I like people. I especially like the two who take care of me. He calls her Bones. That's a funny name for a human. She calls him Booth. I like Bones, she's the one who saved me. Sometimes she sneaks me scraps of food under the table, and then Booth will pretend to get mad at her. They call me Angel. That's a nicer name than Fang, which is what I used to be called.

I was sleeping on the lazy boy chair when I heard something outside the hotel room. Booth and Bones were sleeping, so I decided to take a look. Booth had taught me to open the door to let myself out, so that's what I did.

The parking lot was empty, except for Bones' cop car, Booth's SUV, and a black van. I went over and sniffed around the van. All of a sudden, a man got out of the driver's side of the van. One sniff and I was on alert. I had smelt him somewhere else... at the house where the bodies were! He's the one who killed them! I growled, and barked at the man. I could tell he was bad. He had a gun in his pocket too. Guns are bad.

The man said "Come here doggie!" but I didn't want to go with this man. He was all wrong. He was evil. He grabbed me, and I felt a muzzle slip over my mouth. I struggled, but I felt a needle prick me, and then everything went dark as my body went limp.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't move, there was a rope wrapped around my legs and snout so that I was tied to the wall. I could smell the ocean somewhere nearby. I could also smell the man, and I could sense that there was a bomb in the room somewhere. I wanted Bones and Booth to come save me. I looked expectantly at the door, wagging my tail at the thought of them. But they didn't come. I put my head on my paws, and lay down to wait. They will come. I know they will.


	9. Shucking corn and punishments

I was just watching Angel season 1 reruns, and you will see how it inspired me in this chap. Enjoy! I don't own Bones. If you review, I'll send you a cookie! Sorry if this is a bit OOC for Bren, but its the best I could do.

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Booth!" Brennan said, grabbing his hand and attempting to tug him out the door.

"Where are we going, Bones?"

"Give me your keys." she demanded, holding out her hand for them.

"No!" Booth said indignantly.

She walked slowly up to him and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck, then roaming down his back lower, lower, lower. He had responded as well, slipping his tongue into her mouth and devouring hungrily. He was so consumed by the kiss, he didn't even notice her hand sneak into his pocket and pull out his keys. The clink of metal and the devilish gleam in her eye made him pull back. Then she turned and sprinted out the door towards his truck.

"No fair." he groaned, sprinting after her. 

BBBBBBBBBBB ten minutes later, in the car

Booth sat grumpily in the passanger's seat. He glanced over at Brennan, who was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Where are we going, Bones. Why can't I drive?" Booth whined.

She sighed, and then pulled the car over the the side of the road and killed the engine. "We are heading to my foster parent's house." Booth gave her a skeptical look, but she held up a hand to prevent further arguments from him. "The Smith's were the third home I had. They are some of the nicest people you will ever meet. They were getting older, their kids had moved out, so they decided to adopt. Unfortuantly, six months after I went to live with them, the system made me move again, insisting that they were too old to take care of a child, which was ubsurd. They were only 65ish." she sighed. "I still have a key to the house, so I thought I'd drop in and say hi."

Booth say there, mouth agape. "You sure about this? I mean, why now? You never visited before now?"

"I've never been in the area." she shrugged, then started up the engine and drove down the road, counting houses.

"Three-o-three, three-o-four, aha! Three-o-five." She pulled up the long driveway and parked at the top. The little house sat on a hill. It had a big red front door, and flowers everywhere. The lawn was nicely mowed, and the brick walk leading up to the porch was crumbling slightly with age.

Bones got out of the car and walked up to the door. She put her key in the lock, and then opened the door.

"Ana!! Marke!!" (pronounced Ah-nah and Mar-key) Brennan shouted up the rickety looking staircase that was visible as soon as you opened the door.

An elderly woman came down the stairs, saying "Who is it??" she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and finally looked up at her guests. "Tempe?" she asked in disbelief, her expression shocked. "Is that you?

Bones' smile was ear-to-ear by now, and she nodded. All of a sudden, the two women ran towards each other and met in a huge bare hug. When they pulled apart, they were still smiling. Booth stood in the doorway, just watching.

"Now who is this handsome young fellow?" asked Ana, gestureing at Booth.

"This is my partner--"

"And boyfriend" Booth added.

"And boyfriend, Agent Seeley Booth. Ana, where is Marke?" asked Brennan.

"He's out back in the garden. Our corn harvest just came in. How long are you here for?"

"We are on a case, so... until it is solved, I guess. I'm a forensic anthropologist now." said Brennan.

"I've read your books! We were so proud. Come on out back! Marke will want to see you."

The group went out the back door and were immediately bombarded by two dogs. The beagle and sheltie jumped up and down excidedly, trying to sniff every inch of the guests.

"Cordy, down!!" she said sternly to the sheltie. "Doyle! Down!" she repeted to the beagle. "Sorry about them, they're a little enerjetic. Do you have a dog?" asked Ana.

Booth looked worriedly at Brennan, who looked like she might cry again. "Yes, a little beagle named Angel. She's currently missing..."

"I'm sorry, dear. She'll show up, don't worry. MARKE!!" she yelled, and the elderly man in the small garden looked up from amongst a few rows of corn. He was leaning on a hoe as he squinted in the direction of the guests.

"Tempe? Is that you?" he asked, disbelif clearly written on his face. Brennan ran into the garden and gave him a huge hug as well. The two were whispering back and forth, laughing occasionally as Ana and Booth looked on.

"They had a great relationship when she was here. Always so close, those two." Ana said to Booth.

Booth stood there smiling, glad that Bones was so happy. "Lets go see what they're up to before they get themselves in trouble..." he kidded, starting off towards the garden.

"Booth! Want to help shuck some corn?" asked an excited Brennan.

"Anything for you, Bones." he chuckled.

"Bones?" asked Ana and Marke in unison.

"That is Booth's annoy--" Brennan started.

"It's my affectionate nickname and she secretly loves it. Don't you, Bones??" Booth interrupted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side. She glared at him.

"Do you want to help or not?" she asked, picking up an ear of corn and tossing it at him.

He cought it. "Sure." Soon all four of them were sitting in lawn chairs in the garden, shucking corn and piling it up between them. _Last place I thought I would be today is sitting in the middle of a garden shucking corn._ Thought Booth amusedly. Soon, they were finished.

"Where are you staying? We have an extra room if you want to stay here." said Ana, who had her arms full of corn and was heading back inside.

"We are at the Hiltz Hotel, down town near the harbor." said Brennan. "I think it would be better if we stayed there, this case could get dangerous and I don't want to drag you into it."

"Ok, dear. Do you want to stay for dinner? Also, you have to promise you'll stop in before you leave and go to the beach!" said Marke.

"Dinner would be nice." said Brennan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB after dinner.

They all sat around the kitchen table, groaning from having eaten so much. The conversation flowed easily around the table, stories from works and childhoods being swapped. Everyone laughed a lot, and they all had a great time. At about 8, Booth stood up, insisting they had to leave, with a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

"I can't believe you once said you didn't have a family, Bones. They are your family, the squints and me, we're your family." Booth said as they drove back to the hotel.

"I still can't believe they still live in that house. And can you believe Ana is 81? She doesn't look 81." Bones mused.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, and Booth stopped the car and turned to Bones.

"I like this side of you."

"What side of me?" asked Brennan, confused as she got out of the car and started walking towards the room.

"The housewifey, familyish, emotional, corn-shucking side." Booth said with a cheeky smile, opening the door to the room. She glared at him.

"If you ever call me a housewife again and you will be flat on your back before you know what hit you." she threatened.

Booth leaned over so that his lips were millimeters from her ear. "But you don't mean that, do you babe?" He felt something hit him in the stomach, and a second later he was looking up at her from the floor.

"Don't call me 'babe'." she growled, stomping over to the bed and laying down on her stomach, looking at Booth.

Booth got up on his knees and crawled towards Brennan. When they were nose to nose, he whispered huskily in her ear, "You're going to pay for that." Then he leaned up and kissed her deeply. She moaned and moved back as Booth stood up. He pushed her back on the bed, still kissing her. Pretty soon her was on top of her.

"You've...been...a very...bad...girl." he mumbled in between kisses. All she could do was moan and shout his name as he gave her her 'punishment'. It was the best punishment she had ever received.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Hehe. Hope you liked! Review!**


	10. Phone calls

Dun Dun DUN. Suspense, It's killing you, isn't it? He he haha. Review! I don't own Bones, but I do own a beagle.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, Booth woke up to a cell phone ringing. Groaning, he untangled his limbs from Brennan's and snatched up the phone.

"Booth." he grunted, still half asleep.

"Booth? Isn't this Brennan's phone?" squealed an excited Angela.

"Ugg. Yeah. Hold on." Angela strained to hear their voices in the background.

"Bones." she heard Booth say. "Bones, wake up. Ange is on the phone."

"I'm sleeping." she moaned. Angela heard a rustling sound, and figured Brennan had just put her head under the pillow in a last ditch attempt to go back to sleep.

"Bones." Booth said sternly. "Get up!" then Angela heard a yelp from Brennan.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" there was a crackling, and then Brennan's voice came on the line.

"'lo?" was the sleepy reply.

"Sweetie! Rise and shine! Up up up! Time to start the day!"

"What do you want, Ange?"

"Ohhh. Grumpy this morning, are we? Anyway, Hodgins has some results for you. But first, I have the Sully Clone sketch done, but I didn't get any hits of the FBI database. What should I do?"

"Bring the sketch over to Cullen and he can do a more thourough search." said Brennan.

"Ok. Here's Hodgins."

The phone crackled again, and as Brennan was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up, Hodgins' voice came on the line.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan! We received the bodies this morning, and I took a look at the notes you sent. They were written in a standard ink pen, found in most office supply stores. But get this, I found particulates and soil on all of the notes, and... I'll skip the scientific expelenation, the notes were all written somewhere up near Truro and the Natinal Seashore. The bodies were killed at the same location as well. The particulates matched.

I also found wood fragments that dated WAY back, so your looking for an old run-down beach house or shack. The shack is in the woods, but close enough to the beach so that the sand still makes it to the shack by the wind.

The tire iron is wiped clean, ironically. Zack managed to pull a print from the body, and here's the kicker. It isn't Epps! Howard Epps, anyway. The print is very similar to Howie's, but it could also be that we lifted it wrong somehow. The only other explanation I can come up with is that it's a relative."

"Wow! No, if you say it's not him, I trust you completely." said Brennan, now fully awake. Booth was listening in as well.

"So, what are you going to do now? Go look for Epps?"

"I guess so, but that's more Booth's call."

"What's our favorite crime fighting beagle up to? She find anymore bodies?" asked Hodgins.

"Epps has her. He sent a note asking if we knew where she was, and we haven't seen her since." said Brennan. Booth's phone rang, and he excused himself to go answer it.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. By the way, do Zack and I have permission to do an ,_ahem_, little experiment?" Hodgins asked cautously.

"As long as I have a lab to come back to." His muffled 'Yes!' could be heard, and he quickly got off the phone. Booth was just hanging up as well.

"So? What's up?" he asked, snapping his phone shut.

"We are looking for an old beach house in the woods up near Truro and the Natinal Seashore. It's close to the beach. Also, it wasn't Howard Epps."

"Say what? It's not Epps? But all the notes are signed 'Epps'" asked Booth, now confused.

"I said it wasn't _Howard_ Epps. Hodgins and Zack-o think it's a relative. Who called?"

"Oh, I have to run down to the sheriff real quick. I'll come back and get you, and then we can head off for Truro." he kissed her on the lips, and then grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

As soon as he left, Brennan's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Brennan. I see you are doing well so far. If you call, talk to, or communicate with Booth in any way about this call, your darling little beagle will become BBQ. Do you understand?"

"Yes." was Brennan's cold reply, but she was shaking inside.

"Very good. Now, I want you to get on the highway and head up to Truro. I already know you figured it out, so this shouldn't come as a shock."

"How-how do you know?" asked Brennan, at a loss to how he knew these things.

"The FBI isn't the only ones who can tap phones, Dr. Brennan. Now, head up here and I will call you to give you more directions when you get closer. Don't contact anyone. I am always watching, always listening. I will know."

"But...But..." she stuttered.

"Take your cop car. Don't leave anything behind. Take your suitcase. Leave all of Booth's things. Leave within five minutes and I might let your puppy live. You are mine now, Dr. Brennan. Don't try anything stupid, please, I would like you alive."

Brennan was left listening to a dial tone.


	11. Frank

Brennan sat stunned for a minute, staring at her phone. _He must have cameras, microphones, the whole nine yards. How else would he know how to get to Angel? _she thought. Then, roboticaly, she started to gather up her things like Epps had told her to. Once she was packed, she looked around to see if she had forgotten anything, and to try to find a way to warn Booth. _But if he's watching, he'll see any note I leave _she thought. Then, on her way out the door she knocked over the lamp. _There. At least Booth will know I didn't leave voluntarily. _Then she went out to her cop car and pulled onto the highway, heading for Truro.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth pulled back into the lot of the hotel and killed the engine. He looked around the vacant lot. _That's weird. I don't see Bones' cop car. _

He walked up to the door of their room and unlocked it. His senses were immediately on alert. He took in the broken lamp and Brennan's missing stuff.

"Bones?" he called out, taking off his jacket to lay it on the bed before he went to check if she was in the bathroom. "Bones?" he repeated. "You in there?" Her laptop was smashed on the floor. Booth walked over and opened it up carefully. Inside was a small folded piece of paper. It said 'Help! Find Me! Truro!- Bones'. Booth didn't even stop to think, he just got up, sprinted out the door and screeched off towards Truro. On the way, he called sheriff Williamson.

"Sheriff Williamson speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Booth. Listen, Bones is missing. We know that the bodies were killed in Truro, so I'm heading up there now. Can you call the police up there and help me set up a search team?" Booth said, barely keeping his emotions in check.

"She's missing! Oh god, I'm sorry Booth. Yes, I'll call them. Hey, can I come up and help search? Dr. Brennan's a nice girl, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her..."

"Would you? Thank you so much Sheriff, you don't know what it means to me."

"Where are you?" asked Williamson.

"On the highway...about an hour away from Truro."

"We'll find her Booth. Don't worry about that." Williamson hung up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

I heard a scuffling outside the door. Then, all of a sudden, the door burst open and Bones came in being led by the man. I heard them talking.

"Howie? How are you alive? Let me go! Dammit Howard, don't do this." she was shouting.

"I am not Howard. I am Frank Epps, and I am avenging my stupid brother who got himself killed over you. I am not as foolish. This time you WILL die, my dear." He tied her to the pipes on the wall beside me. The reason Bones wasn't struggling or fighting was the hunting rifle that was pointed at us.

Once she was all roped up to the pipes, Frank stepped back and looked at us critically.

"Goodbye, Dr. Brennan." Frank walked out of the room with his rifle, and on the way out he pressed a button on the large metal device that was sitting in the corner. It started counting down. 2 hours 59 minutes. That's how long we had to live.


	12. Boom

As soon as the man, who I now knew as Frank, was gone I walked to the end of my leash and got as close to Bones as I could. She picked me up in her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Angel, I missed you girl." she whispered. I started to chew on the ropes holding her to the wall. It was going to take a while, but I knew I could chew through them. I'd already done it for myself. After looking around the room I had found no means of escape reachable by a short little beagle. There was a window, but I couldn't open it by myself.

We sat in silence as I chewed and Bones thought about a way to get us out of there. After a while we both heard a beep. I tensed in her lap and Bones tightened her hold on me. We glanced at the clock. One hour left. I chewed faster.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB same time, sheriff's office.

Booth screeched up to the Truro Sheriff's Office and hopped out of his SUV. Sprinting inside, he flashed his badge and asked where the hell his team was. He was told to report to conference room 3. When Booth opened the door, he found about 15 people talking amongst themselves. When he entered, they all looked up and gave him their attention.

Booth cleared his throat. "Now listen up. My partner is out there in the hands of a serial killer by the name of Epps. We have information that Epps killed his victims in a small, old beach shack in the woods. The shack would be fairly close to the beach. Does anyone know of such a location?"

One of the men spoke up. "Over near the National Seashore house, there are old shacks. We should start there, that's our best bet right now."

"Thank you, I-" Booth's phone rang. "Excuse me." Booth flipped open the phone without checking the number.

"Booth."

"They are dead, Agent Booth. The girl and the dog. The bomb will go off in an hour, you cannot save her this time." then he hung up.

Booth stared in disbelief at his phone. "I want a trace on that number, right now!" he barked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The rope gave under my sharp teeth. Bones untangled herself from the ropes, and immediately went over to the window. The latch was rusty. She wrapped the ropes around the handle and pulled hard. I grabbed the end as well, and after a few stressful minutes, the window opened. Bones picked me up and tossed me unceremoniously out the window. I landed with a yelp and got up just in time to see her land beside me. We heard a faint beeping from inside the building and looked at each other in fear. We had barely started running in the other direction when the explosion came.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Well? Where is it?" asked Booth.

"It's a cell phone number and we traced it to a place about... ten minutes from here. Let's go."

The team sped off down the road to find the shack.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth could see it up ahead. He jumped out of his truck, gun in hand, and started towards the small building. He noticed Bones' cop car parked about 100 feet from the house. _She's here, I just know it. _Before he could get any closer or even think, the building blew up.


	13. Flashbacks and watching the news

Am I mean or what? Next chap will be about B and A. Review and you get your own little Angel! Please specify if you want the Vampire version or the cute Beagle version. Actual size may vary. (wink wink) BONES IS NOT MINES

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Three days. That's how long it had been since they arrested Frank Epps outside a small shack in the woods. Three days since the shack had blown up. Three days since anyone had seen or heard from Dr. Temperance Brennan, and her beagle Angel.

Seeley Booth sat on the bed in his hotel room in Truro, in a daze. The TV was on and the news was showing, but he didn't care. Memories of that day flashed through his mind.

_ He opened the door to the hotel room. Taking in the broken lamp and Bones' missing things, he went into the bathroom to look for her. He found her smashed laptop, and the note. "Help! Find Me!". That was her, asking him for help. He had failed her. _

_Later in the day, he had gotten to the shack just as it had blown up. He had sunk to his knees in horror, starting blankly up at the building he was so sure that his Bones had been in. He was sending up a silent prayer when he noticed a man sneaking off into the woods. He followed, and after finding out that it was Epps, had pulled his gun on the man. It took five other agents to pull him off._

_ The crime scene team had combed every inch of the wreckage. No bodies were found. She was still missing, they were still looking._

Booth's head jerked to the TV as he heard a familiar name.

"Police arrested serial killer Frank Epps on Monday, and he is still awaiting trial. Epps is currently charged with five murders, and two attempted murders. The name of the agent who caught the man has not been released, but we have been informed that it was a DC cop." said the way-too-cheery reporter. _Nothing new there_ Booth thought dully.

"In other news, a woman and her dog were found wandering a local beach about ten miles from civilization. A man and his son were out camping when they found them. Reports say the woman and dog were both severely hypothermic, disoriented and very hungry. The two were taken to Truro General, and doctors say they are going to be ok. Now, on to Bill with the weather..."

Booth started at the TV in disbelief. Then, grabbing his phone he dialed the operator.

"I need directions to Truro General Hospital! Quickly!"


	14. Stuck in the Wilderness

Sorry if this is too bambi-ish for you. I needed them to be 'stuck in the wilderness' and my musie brought me a baby deer. I don't own Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We were running as fast as we could away from the explosion. I had to limp along because the explosion had thrown me into a tree. Bones was limping as well, her leg probably broken. Our only goal right now was to get as far away from the shack as possible.

After about half an hour, Bones finally came to a stop and sat down heavily on a rock. I stopped too, and looked around to get my bearings.

"Trees, trees, trees. Which way did we come from, Angel?" Bones asked me. I shrugged, and then got up and started sniffing for anything farmiliar. Nothing. Our footprints were recognizable, but they were already starting to fade because of the rain that was coming down all around us. It had gone unnoticed in the crazy flight from the shack, but now that we had stopped, we were getting soaked.

"Let's go over to that rock pile, girl." Bones said. We limped over and managed to find shelter between the boulders. Sleep did not come easily.

_The next day_

I awoke to the sound of scuffling outside. Getting up to investigate, I left Bones in the rock pile. Outside our shelter, a baby deer was walking by. I let out a quick bark, and it turned to look at me. Bones woke up too, and came out to see what was going on.

"Angel!" she whispered excitedly. "Look at her! She's so cute!" Bones was looking at the baby deer with a look of awe on her face.

I walked slowly up to it, and we touched noses. Coming to an understanding, the deer started walking away from us. I followed, glancing back to see if Bones was going to come too. She looked at me curiously, then trailed behind.

We made quite the little group. The baby deer in front, leading us, then Bones and me limping along behind it.

The deer lead us to the beach, and then galloped off out of sight.

"I guess we are on our own now, Angel. Man, I'm hungry." said Bones as we started off along the beach in what we hoped was the right direction.

Two days later we were still walking along the beach. We were exhausted, cold, hungry and in pain from our injuries. Bones suddenly collapsed in front of me, unable to go on. There seemed no end to this beach. No people. No houses. No nothing, except water, sand, and trees. I curled up next to her, and put my head on her chest. We both felt the exhaustion creep in, and were asleep in minutes.

I woke to the sound of voices. A man and a boy were standing over us. Then the blackness consumed me again.

The next time I woke, it was to a loud BANG. I jumped up and then yelped at the pain in my side. Whipping my head around I saw Booth panting heavily, framed in the doorway, a look of pure relief on his face. _Wait. Door...room...we are in a hospital _I thought. Then, with a sigh I lay my head back down on Bones' chest where it had been. I heard Booth walk over to where Bones had woken up as well and I knew everything was going to be ok.


	15. Explinations and Surprises

Once this fic is finished, I will be starting another sequel. I think the name of the fic will be The Company, but I'm still planning it out. Here is a sneak peak, please let me know if it sounds interesting!

_A privately owned and operated company has blackmailed Booth and his squints to move out of the country. Can the team gather enough evidence to bring this powerful cooperation down, while on the run as fugitives? Can they, with the help of Max and Angel, save themselves?_

Also, here is the next chap to Mwasof, I don't own Bones, and I love reviews!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones?" he asked in disbelief, sinking into the chair beside her bed and taking her hand in his.

"Booth? How?... where am I? What happened? Epps! He-the bomb, it was him!" Bones rambled.

Booth rubbed the back of her hand comfortingly. "Shhhh. It's ok. We arrested him. He hung around to watch the show, and I saw him sneaking off into the woods. I... ruffed him up a bit. He's awaiting trial." Booth explained. "Now where the hell where you two? We looked for three days, nothing showed up in the shack, I thought..." he trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence.

"Come here." she said.

"What?" asked Booth.

Brennan pulled Booth into a hug. Burying her face in his shirt, she started to cry.

"Shhh. Bones, what is it?" asked Booth in a soft voice. "What's wrong??"

"I-We...weren't going to make it. We were all alone, lost...cold...it was horrible. I...I didn't know what to do. I just froze up... I should have fought Epps, we wouldn't have had to... but the gun, it was pointed at Angel, I just couldn't let him..." she broke down sobbing, unable to continue. Booth's hand traced lazy circles on her back as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she stopped crying, and the two of them just sat there clinging to each other. They needed the physical contact right now, the words would come later.

_Later_

Booth lay on Brennan's hospital bed with her, Angel curled up on Booth's vacated chair. _This seems very familiar..._. Brennan was thinking. _Of course, after the Edwards case. De ja vu all over again... _she chuckled at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Booth, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmmmm." she moaned, snuggling into his side and sighing contentedly. "Just how this is very familiar. You, me, Angel, hospital room..."

"I like everything but the hospital room. The doc said you'd be released this evening. We have somewhere to be at 8."

"What? You know I don't like surprises..." said Brennan.

"You'll like this one." said Booth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_I know this was kind short, but it's a filler chap. Review!_


	16. Murder, with a side of fries please

_I stole a few lines from Casino Royale, which I don't own, and I don't own Booth or Bones either. I just take credit for Angel, my vampuppie._

_Review! This is the last chap for Murder, with a side of fries please. The Company will be up soon (I hope!). _

_Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. Couldn't live without you guys. Sending out a hug to all who reviewed!_

_Stay tuned for The Company, and don't forget to let me know if I can improve anything!_

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Seeley Booth, you will tell me right now where we are going!" said Brennan, who was riding shotgun down an empty Cape Cod street. Booth looked over at her.

"We're almost there, Bones. And don't try that 'Seeley Booth' stuff on me, you sound like my mother." She grunted a response and then turned to continue staring out the window. Angel barked impatiently.

"Heeeeerreeee we are! Come on Bones! Angel!" Booth got out of the car went around to open her door for them. "Stop being so grumpy, Bones. You're gonna like this." He held out his arm to her. She looked at him skeptically, and then linked arms with him. They were in the parking lot of a small bar called Sandy's Pub.

A tall man greeted them at the door to the pub. "Seeley!" he exclaimed, pulling Booth into a hug and clapping him on the back.

"Bones, this is Al. Al, this is Bones." Booth said. Angel barked again.

"And this is Angel."

"Bones? That's not a very nice thing to call a lady, Seeley." Al said accusingly.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. You can call me Tempe." said Bones, sticking out her hand for him to shake. Instead, Al pulled her into a hug. Bones patted him on the back nervously, and then pulled back. She looked at Booth questioningly.

"Right. Al is going to let us use the bar tonight, and we're going to mix up some drinks, sit on the beach, and enjoy life. Did you bring your bathing suit?" asked Booth.

"Yes I did."

"Good! Come on in, Seeley, Tempe, Angel. There is a nice view of the sunset from the deck, if you want to go check it out, I'll set up the bar."

Booth and Bones walked out to the back, onto the deck. When she saw the view, she gasped. The waves lapped at fine white sand while a few gulls flew overhead. The sky was a mix of oranges, pinks, purples and reds. The sun was just starting to set, and the clouds swirled mysteriously overhead.

"It's beautiful..." she said.

"Bar's up!" said Al, before he walked back to the kitchen to give them some privacy. Booth and Brennan made their way over to the bar. Angel had sprinted out onto the beach to chase the gulls.

"What do you want, Bones?" asked Booth, rubbing his hands together, inspecting the various flavors of alcohol.

"Hmmmm. Sex on the Beach?" she asked mischievously.

Booth groaned. "Later, perhaps."

She slowly walked around to the other side of the bar and picked up a bottle of Vodka. Then she started mixing something, adding this and that until she was satisfied.

"You know, that's not half bad. I'm going to have to think up a name for that." she said, taking another sip.

"What is it?" asked Booth, who had been watching with interest.

"Three measures of Gordon's; one of vodka; half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it over ice, and add a thin slice of lemon peel. Volla. What should I call it?" she asked.

"Let me taste first." Booth took a sip, and then started coughing. "Jeesh Bones, that's murder. Strong stuff."

"Can't handle it? And Murder isn't a bad name, you know." She thought, swirling the rest of the drink around before swallowing the last sip.

"Humph. You want anything else?" He asked, mixing himself a simple martini.

"Yes. Murder, with a side of fries please." Booth smiled and started to mix her drink.

They sat on the beach, talking late into the night. For the first time in a long time, Brennan felt at home. She felt safe. That feeling wouldn't last long.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Well, here it is, the end! I kinda fizzled out there at the end, but I needed to lead into a sequel. Do you guys want a sequel? If your sick of me, just say so. Wink wink. _

_Beagle_


End file.
